


Exploring

by backseatdean (carry_on_my_wayward_bitch)



Series: Soaked Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_my_wayward_bitch/pseuds/backseatdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tripping over his brother's diaper bag was the best thing to happen to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 2, Dean is 6.

Dean waited patiently for the front door to click shut. As soon as he was sure that Bobby had left the house, he climbed out of bed. Dean was practically a first grader. He didn't need no stinkin' naps. Plus, while Dad and Bobby were gone, Dean liked to do his exploring.

He was a curious child, wandering around to each room, picking some stuff up, checking it out, but always placing it back just as he had found it. Dean knew he didn't have long. Bobby didn't leave him and Sam alone that often. Only in emergencies. He hoped everything was okay. Dean wandered back into his and Sam's room, nearly tripping over Sammy's diaper bag. He held his breath, making sure he didn't wake his little brother.

Dean looked over the side of the crib, and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Sam's eyes still tightly shut, chest rising and falling steadily. He picked the bag up off of the ground, stuffing the five or six diapers that fell out back in. Dean bit his lip, holding one of them in his hands. He twisted it around, checking out the familiar object.

"Sammy can I have one of these?" Dean whispered to his sleeping little brother. He smiled when Sam obviously didn't reply. It had been a while since Dean had been in one of these things. He had forgotten what they felt like when they were not stretched across his brother's tummy.

Dean didn't know what made him put that diaper on, and he didn't know why he got so excited when he felt the scratchy fabric against his dick. All he knew is that he dropped his pants faster than liftoff at Cape Canaveral, and stepped right into the diaper.

Dean felt kind of naughty, knowing that at any moment, he could just let loose and pee anywhere in the house without making a mess. But he was soon reminded of how badly he needed to go. He backed up into the corner of the bedroom, hidden from sight of no one in particular, as he crouched down and relaxed his muscles. Quickly, pee came flooding into the diaper, soaking the material. He could feel the warmth spreading around to his butt and up his front. He looked down at himself, seeing the diaper swell become tinted with yellow. He didn't want the flow to stop; he pushed every last drop out until he couldn't go anymore.

"Wow," he breathed, standing up. The diaper sagged between his legs and let air in through the sides. Dean shivered as his crotch became cold, fast. He pushed the diaper down his legs, stepping out of it gingerly. He didn't want Dad and Bobby to see what he did, so he hid the diaper behind Sam's crib. He knew this wasn't his last time doing that, and he didn't want to keep stealing from his baby brother. Dean knew that the diaper would be there waiting for him the next time he had to go, and that thought made Dean's heart flutter as he pulled his pants back on and climbed under his covers.


End file.
